


Фики по Профессионалам

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, Jack the Ripper (1988), The New Avengers (TV 1976), The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Christmas, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, Episode: s01e09 Close Quarters, Episode: s02e04 Man Without a Past, Episode: s02e05 Obsession, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPS - Freeform, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Larry Doomer/Kilner, Lewis Collins/Martin Shaw, William Bodie/Ray Doyle





	1. Один день из жизни агентов CI5

Заходя в кабинет, Боди обычно в первую очередь отыскивал глазами Дойла, а уже потом оглядывался по сторонам — привычка, приобретенная за годы опасной службы и беспокойства за напарника. Традиция стала правилом после того, как Дойла взяли в заложники прямо в штабквартире CI5, а Боди слишком поздно его заметил, что чуть не стоило Дойлу жизни.   
В этот раз Дойл отыскался у окна: он с ногами залез на подоконник и читал газету при любимом естественном освещении.   
— Смотри не вывались из окна, — поприветствовал напарника Боди.  
— Меня скорее пристрелят из здания напротив, — ответил Дойл, не поднимая головы.  
Боди заглянул через плечо Дойла:  
— "Теперь вы сможете скрыть лишние сантиметры тела с помощью этого чудесного супер-утягивающего пояса... Поддерживает спину, утягивает живот, улучшает осанку..." Рэй, зачем тебе этот бронежилет?  
— Он легкий, незаметный и удобный, так что не сравнивай его с бронежилетом. И стоит всего лишь $7.99.  
— Долларов? Постой, почему ты читаешь американскую газету?  
— Других не было, — пожал плечами Дойл. — И потом Коули всегда говорит, чтобы мы расширяли кругозор.  
— И именно поэтому ты изучаешь колонку объявлений?  
Дойл ничего не ответил и вновь уткнулся в газету. Боди сходил за кофе, по дороге обменявшись новостями со знакомыми. Коули их не вызывал, и, судя по всему, они еще долго ему не понадобятся. В криминальном мире было затишье, и сотрудники CI5 убивали время, как могли. Боди двойственно относился к таким передышкам. С одной стороны, они означали, что какое-то время его и Дойла не попытаются убить, с другой — делать действительно было нечего.   
Дойл хуже Боди переносил часы бездействия. Когда Боди с максимальным удобством устраивался на жестком стуле, закидывал ноги на письменный стол и закрывал глаза, Дойл начинал нетерпеливо ерзать. Через какое-то время он раздраженно осведомлялся, чем это занимается Боди, на что Боди спокойно отвечал: "Думаю". Заканчивалось все тем, что Дойл начинал расхаживать по комнате, шаркая подошвами и оставляя черные полосы на линолиуме, пока не уставал или пока не выводил Боди из себя. В последнем случае оба не разговаривали до конца дня. Но как только они оказывались за пределами душного помещения, мир восстанавливался — каждый искал путь прекратить размолвку.  
С такими мыслями Боди подошел к Дойлу и протянул ему кофе.  
— Тебе это должно понравиться, — произнес Дойл, отхлебывая из чашки. — Фотостудия предлагает сделать фото без рамки, в цвете или черно-белые. Цветные — 20 штук за $2.25, черно-белые — 32 штуки за $1.25.  
— И почему мне это должно понравиться?  
— У тебя же нет качественных фотографий, которые не стыдно было бы показать девушке, — ухмыльнулся Дойл, поднимая глаза от газеты.  
Боди пригладил волосы:  
— Зачем девушкам фотография, если у них есть высокий, красивый, элегантный мужчина во плоти? Но если хочешь иметь жалкую копию неотразимого меня, солнышко, ради тебя я сфотографируюсь, — Боди нацепил на лицо самую обольстительную из своих улыбок и старательно захлопал ресницами.  
Дойл расхохотался и шлепнул Боди газетой по руке:  
— Только, чтобы было что показать ищейкам, если тебя вдруг похитят.  
Боди уселся на подоконник с другой стороны напротив Дойла и попытался устроить ноги поудобнее. Все же ему было далеко до гибкости Рэя, который мог совершенно по-кошачьи свернуться в любом углу. За окном, как назло, стояла солнечная погода. Лучи окрашивали волосы Дойла в золотистый оттенок. "Солнышко, как есть, солнышко", — подумал Боди. Дойл почувствовал на себе взгляд напарника и поднял голову.   
— Что?  
— Ничего.  
— Тогда чему ты так глупо ухмыляешься?  
— Да так, — Боди улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Смейся-смейся, — буркнул Дойл, которого всегда раздражала недосказанность, — мне все равно.  
Боди дернул бровью и подмигнул, на что Дойл возвел глаза к потолку, покачал головой и вернулся к газете. Боди стал наблюдать за людьми за окном, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Да, они были отличной мишенью. И хоть стекло было пуленепробиваемым, кто-то вполне мог усовершенствовать известное им оружие. На здании напротив отразилась вспышка. "Наверное, солнце", — попытался успокоить внезапно забившееся сердце Боди. Он быстро взглянул на Дойла, тот сосредоточенно читал газету. "Это просто нервы, просто нервы... Но вдруг..."  
— Дойл, — окликнул Боди.  
— Хм?  
— Давай не будем сидеть на сквозняке. Вон в том углу вполне уютно.  
— Пересаживайся, если хочешь, а мне и тут хорошо.  
— Рэй.  
Наверное, что-то в его голосе насторожило Дойла. Он посмотрел на Боди, потом в окно и легко соскочил с подоконника.  
— Как скажешь, шеф.  
Зевая и потягиваясь, Дойл уселся за указанный стол, Боди, не сдержав вздоха облегчения, сел рядом. Какое-то время они молчали: Дойл отковыривал краску от столешницы, а Боди оглядывал помещение. Кроме них, было еще пять человек. Стивенс, счастливчик, захватил с собой книгу и увлеченно ее читал, отмахиваясь от скучающего напарника. Когда Боди уже подумывал немного вздремнуть, Дойл произнес:  
— Эта работа сведет тебя с ума.   
Боди не ответил, надеясь, что Дойл не будет развивать тему. Но если Дойлу что-то втемяшивалось в голову, он так просто не отступал.  
— Ты слишком осторожен, — как Боди и думал, Дойл не собирался останавливаться.  
— Нельзя быть слишком осторожным.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Если оглядываться на каждом шагу, жизнь перестанет казаться хорошей штукой.  
— Если не оглядываться на каждом шагу, тебя застрелят в спину.  
— Пессимист.  
— Оптимист.  
— А если и так? Серьезно, Боди, в последнее время ты чересчур нервничаешь. Даже для тебя это слишком. И прекрати ты улыбаться, я же знаю, что ты пытаешься скрыть.  
— Просвети меня? — Боди убрал с лица улыбку.  
— Забудь, — махнул рукой Дойл.  
— Расскажи мне обо мне, мне даже интересно.  
— Боди, забудь уже, — раздраженно качнул головой Дойл.  
— Нет, ты начал этот разговор, и я хочу знать, что тебя не устраивает.  
— Отлично! Меня не устраивает, что ты постоянно украдкой оглядываешься, когда мы в общественном месте. Меня не устраивает, как ты все время дергаешься из-за любого шороха. Мне не нравится, что ты ходишь чуть позади меня, как чертов телохранитель. Ты превращаешься в параноика — вот, что меня в тебе не устраивает!  
Боди сжал губы — явный признак того, что он с трудом сдерживает гнев.  
— И знаешь, что меня еще больше не устраивает? То, что ты не согласовываешь со мной вещи, которые меня касаются. Я сам могу о себе позаботиться. Если мне будет нужна помощь напарника, одержимого параноидальными идеями, я обязательно сообщу.   
Стукнув ладонью по столу, Боди резко встал и вышел из комнаты, провожаемый недоуменными взглядами коллег. Дойдя до туалета, он глубоко вздохнул и досчитал до десяти. В чем-то Дойл, конечно, прав, но неужели он не понимает, что это и ради его блага? Когда Боди работал в одиночку, все было намного легче. Но сейчас он чувствовал ответственность и за напарника, а напарник отказывался его понимать. Не то, чтобы он пытался ему объяснить... Возможно, он действительно чересчур осторожен. Но в этом частично виноват Дойл: уж слишком безответственно ведет себя в последнее время. Они оба ударились в крайность и оба должны что-то с этим сделать. Пока Дойла не убили, а он не подскользнулся на банановой кожуре, смотря по сторонам. Сполоснув лицо, Боди вернулся к Дойлу.   
Через полчаса страсти улеглись. День близился к обеду, и в животе у Боди заурчало.  
— Я принесу нам поесть, — поднялся Дойл.  
Боди откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза и сонно подумал: "Надо уговорить Коули купить удобные кресла".


	2. Последствия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит сразу после событий серии 1.09 "Close Quarters".

Дойл открыл перед Боди дверь и посторонился, выпуская его из кабинета Коули. Боди направился к выходу, Дойл по его пятам.   
— Кто поведет? — без тени улыбки спросил Дойл, но глаза его выдавали.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне вести твою машину? — усмехнулся Боди. — Я запомню на будущее. Немного не в форме, — поднял он забинтованные кисти рук.  
— Эээ, нет, знаю я, как ты обычно водишь.   
— Комплименты, комплименты...  
— Видимо, теперь я твой личный шофер, саншайн.  
Боди довольно улыбнулся:  
— Надо отметить твое повышение до шофера.  
Они остановились перед пабом. Дойл обошел машину, открыв перед Боди дверь.  
— Мне это уже начинает нравиться, — прокомментировал Боди.  
Паб был почти пустой, т.к. еще не стемнело: посетители оживленно болтали и потягивали пиво. Боди и Дойл сразу направились к стойке. Боди поднял руку, подзывая бармена. Тот принял заказ, покосившись на бинты.  
— Две пинты темного, — сказал Боди.  
Опершись локтем на стойку, Боди с трудом взгромоздился на табурет, отмахнувшись от предложенной руки Дойла.  
— Как жизнь инвалида? — светским тоном осведомился Дойл.  
— Девушки обычно сочувствуют раненым героям.  
— Но не тогда, когда раненые герои не могут открыть дверь. Если только Джулия не будет везде за тобой следовать.  
Боди помрачнел.  
— Джулия тебя бросила? — полуутвердительно спросил Дойл.  
— Ее можно понять, — поморщился Боди. — В любом случае, ничем хорошим это не закончилось бы, особенно после того, как я ее ударил.  
— Ударил? — удивился Дойл. — Ты мне об этом не говорил.  
— Это не то, чем я горжусь. Была напряженная ситуация, она начала кричать, я сорвался. Отправляясь на лодочную прогулку, девушка не ожидает попасть в перестрелку.  
— Я уверен, что она тебя простила, все-таки, ты всех спас.  
— Кроме священника, — напомнил Боди.  
— Кроме него, — согласился Дойл и поднес к губам кружку.  
Боди проводил ее вожделеющим взглядом и подозвал бармена.  
— Принесите соломку.  
Дойл загоготал, подавившись пивом.  
— Что такое? — спросил Боди.  
— Я просто представил, как ты будешь держать ложку за завтраком.   
— Очень смешно, — надул губы Боди.  
— Это смешно, поверь мне, — обиженное лицо Боди только подливало огонь в веселье Дойла.  
— Перед завтраком нужно еще поужинать и лечь спать.   
— Тебе нужен будет помощник, чтобы снять штаны, — хмыкнул Дойл.  
Боди возвел глаза к потолку:  
— Я бы посмотрел на тебя в таком же положении.  
Потом он отключился от внешнего мира, попивая пиво и участвуя в разговоре, лишь периодически хмыкая. Очнулся Боди от транса, почувствовав руку Дойла на своем плече.  
— Приятель, ты не заснул? Я-то думал, моей приятной компании будет достаточно, чтобы держать тебя в тонусе.  
— Прости, дружище, видимо, я устал.  
— Доктор вообще посоветовал тебе сегодня отлежаться дома.  
— Ты что, разговаривал с моим доктором? — вытаращился Боди   
— Это не твой доктор, но и мой, и вообще всего CI5. К тому же, я всегда разговариваю с твоими докторами, потому что ты не способен следовать предписаниям.  
— Это были не предписания, а рекомендации. В жизни слишком много чудесных моментов, чтобы отлеживаться.  
Как на зло, на этих словах он покачнулся.   
— Ты что-то сегодня ел? — прищурился Дойл. — Ты ведь знаешь, что алкоголь на голодный желудок после обезболивающих не полезен для здоровья?  
События этого дня обрушились на Боди. Пиво позволило ему раслабиться и вымыло из организма остатки адреналина, и он смог в полной мере осознать последствия своих действий. Имел ли он право вовлекать в поимку преступника Джулию и обитателей этого дома? Он знал, что не мог поступить иначе: несмотря на больную руку, все его инстинкты кричали, что он, будучи агентом CI5, не мог оставаться в стороне. Почему террористы оказались именно там, где он отдыхал? Потом события приняли неожиданный оборот и стали развиваться сами собой. Он бы предпочел сделать все один, но Джулия вела себя, как настоящая англичанка. Боди было жаль, что ей пришлось убить человека, защищая его.   
— Все, саншайн, поехали домой.  
Боди от неожиданности вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний. Дойл смотрел на него с беспокойством и сочувствием. Вздохнув, Боди позволил Дойлу обнять его за плечи и повести к выходу. Дорога до дома прошла в молчании, хотя в начале Боди попытался пошутить:  
— Сейчас я прямо душа компании, не так ли?  
Дойл хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.  
Добравшись до квартиры Боди, он вытащил из кармана его пиджака ключи и открыл дверь, пропуская того внутрь.   
— Пиво в холодильнике, — сказал Боди и направился в спальню.  
Через несколько минут Дойл заглянул к нему в комнату и увидел, что Боди пытается растегнуть рубажку, придерживая ткань запястьями и помогая себе зубами. В любой другой момент Дойл отпустил бы шутку, но это был не тот случай.  
— Кавалерия прибыла, — нарочито веселым голосом возвестил Дойл.  
— Я и сам отлично справляюсь, — раздраженно пропыхтел Боди.  
Не обращая на слова Боди никакого внимания, Дойл подошел, отвел руки Боди в стороны и принялся растегивать мелкие пуговицы его рубашки.   
— Ты никогда не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, — проворчал Боди. — Делаешь все наоборот, специально мне на зло.  
Зная, как для Боди сложно полагаться на других и показывать слабость, Дойл пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он быстро расправился с рубашкой и растегнул ремень брюк.  
— Эй, — сонно возразил Боди.  
Дойл стянул с него брюки, снял ботинки и уложил в постель. Боди сразу заснул. Дойл какое-то время постоял рядом и, глядя на его усталое лицо, решил, что переночует на диване.


	3. Нереально реально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер рпф с Профессионалами, Новыми Мстителями и Джеком Потрошителем.  
> Коллинзу снятся сны будто из другой реальности...

Джордж Годли бежал по узкой улочке, чувствуя за собой тяжелое дыхание. Сил не оставалось, но он продолжал переставлять ноги, зная, что если остановится — умрет. Никто ему не поможет — Уайтчэпел был пуст, что, если подумать, было странно. Ни зазываний проституток, ни грабителей, ни любителей острых ощущений. Лишь топот и тяжелое дыхание за спиной... Обернувшись, Годли никого не увидел, но топот не утихал, а чужое дыхание продолжало скользить по шее. Он взглянул на свои ноги и с усталым удивлением понял, что продолжает бежать. Тяжелые ботинки гулко стучали по мостовой, а изо рта вырывались тяжелые хрипы. Невидимые руки стиснули горло, и Годли, прохрипев что-то неразборчивое, споткнулся. Темнота засосала его в сердце пустоты и сомкнулась над головой.

Филипп широко открыл глаза. Резко повернув голову, он увидел сопящего рядом Ларри. Успокоив дыхание, Филипп потер лицо и повернулся на другой бок. Надо же было увидеть в кошмарном сне своего предка! Вот Ларри посмеется утром. С этими мыслями он снова заснул. А когда проснулся, Ларри уже не было в постели. "Наверное, снова что-то чинит по хозяйству". Зевнув, Филипп потянулся и поплелся в ванную. Дверь оказалась приоткрытой, а изнутри доносился шум льющейся воды.  
— Ларри, ты тут? Вылезай, пока всю воду не израсходовал, — прокричал Филипп в дверную щель.  
Не услышав ответа, Филипп пожал плечами и распахнул дверь. Слова приветствия замерли у него на губах, и он ступил в красный ручеек.   
— Ларри! Лааарри! — белые губы еле-еле открывались.  
Отдернув ширму, он отскочил с криком ужаса. В ванной, в их когда-то белой ванной, лежал Ларри, весь в крови. Горячая вода лилась ему на грудь, в невидящих глазах ничего не отражалось. 

Боди резко сел в постели, дрожа всем телом. Как сквозь туман, до него доносился успокаивающий голос: "Боди, это всего лишь сон… чш… все хорошо, я с тобой..." Окончательно согнав пелену сна, Боди крепко обхватил Дойла и прижал к себе.  
— Ужасный сон, Рэй. Мне снилось, будто ты, другой ты, перерезал на руках вены и истек кровью в ванной, пока я спал. А перед этим мне снилось, будто мне снилось, как я — вернее, мой предок, который и есть я — сошел с ума после жестокого убийства своего друга Абберлина и наложил на себя руки.   
— Это всего лишь сон, — Дойл погладил его по спине.  
— Но это был так реально, так... и я, то есть все они были не мной, но одновременно мной... И ты погиб...  
— Это все работа, Боди. Мы каждый день рискуем жизнями, и твое подсознание пытается с этим бороться. И это не первый раз, когда ты просыпаешься от подобных кошмаров. Знаешь, возможно, пришло время покинуть CI5.  
Боди неверяще поднял глаза.  
— Я же вижу, как ты мучаешься, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Дойл. — К тому же мы уже стары для погонь с препятствиями. Еще год-два, и сам Джонс даст нам пинок под зад.  
Боди потеребил посеребрившиеся кудри своего напарника:  
— Был бы у руля Коули...  
— Пусть отдыхает, он заслужил.  
— Как и мы, не так ли, солнышко? — улыбнулся Боди.  
Улыбнувшись друг другу, они вернулись к прерванному сну. За окном занимался рассвет.

Пытаясь согнать с лица луч солнца, Льюис Коллинз разлепил веки. Взглянув на все еще спящую Лизу, он потряс головой. Приснится же! Сон во сне во сне. Он все еще чувствовал рядом с собой призраков Джорджа и Филиппа Годли, Ларри и Боди с Дойлом. Ладно еще Джордж Годли: премьера Джека Потрошителя состоялась буквально на днях. Но к чему подсознание подсовывает его персонажа из Мстителей (да еще и под другим именем) и Боди и Дойла из Профессионалов? Кстати, о Дойле. Возможно, стоит позвонить Мартину Шоу? Забыть старые обиды и предаться воспоминаниям. Не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, Коллинз вышел из спальни и взял в руки телефонную трубку.  
На том конце долго не отвечали. Коллинз несколько раз порывался повесить трубку, но вместо этого только крепче сжимал ее рукой. Это всего лишь сон, только сон... почему же после каждого длинного гудка сердце стучит все сильнее? Бред. А вдруг Мартина вообще нет дома? А он стоит, как идиот, и считает секунды.   
— Аллоаа, — раздалось протяжное.  
Коллинз так погрузился в свои мысли, что забыл о все еще поднятой трубке. Вот Шоу сейчас над ним посмеется!   
— Алло, — повторил измененный расстоянием, но все еще знакомый голос. — Да что же это такое, опять со связью проблемы?  
— Мартин? — прокашлявшись, произнес Коллинз.  
— Кто это?  
— Это я, Лью. Льюис Коллинз.  
— Лью? — удивленно переспросил Шоу. — Это правда ты? Плохо слышно.   
— Да, — громче сказал Коллинз. — Извини, если отвлекаю... Дурацкая была идея.  
— Что ты говоришь? Какая идея? Что-то случилось?  
— Все в порядке, решил вот позвонить.  
— Точно в порядке? — усомнился Шоу.   
— Конечно, а что? — почему-то растрогался Коллинз.  
— Ты звонишь мне, когда я уже собираюсь ложиться спать, говоришь странным голосом... К тому же, ты несколько лет мне не звонил, и в последний раз это было о повторении "Профессионалов" на ТВ.  
— Не правда, последний раз я звонил, когда был проездом в Лондоне. Пригласил тебя на обед.  
— Наверное, — не стал спорить Шоу.   
Затянувшееся молчание нарушил Коллинз:  
— Как дела?  
— Нормально. У тебя?  
— Нормально.  
Снова повисла тишина.  
— Знаешь, я ничего не имею против, — сказал Шоу. — Деньги-то твои, но вообще международные звонки не дешевые. Так что сам понимаешь...  
— Да, точно. Значит, все нормально?  
— Да.  
— Здоровье в порядке?  
— Не жалуюсь.  
— Карьера?  
— Угу.  
Коллинз мысленно выругался и обозвал себя трусом.   
— Слушай, Мартин... ведь нам было хорошо вместе?  
— Эээ?... — проснулась трубка.   
— На съемках, — пояснил Коллинз. — Когда мы снимались в "Профессионалах". Ведь все было не так плохо, как нам тогда казалось? Были ведь и хорошие моменты?  
— Еда была отвратительной, — сообщил Шоу.  
— Да, — рассмеялся Коллинз. — Мы даже всерьез думали, что Клеменс нам так мстит.  
— Мы были настоящими задницами.  
— Да уж, что было, то было.  
— Потому что они были задницами.  
— Еще какими!  
— Даааа, — протянул Шоу. — Сумасшедшее было время. Ты постоянно ржал над ерундой.  
— Нет, это ты ржал. Фотки подтверждают.  
— Это потому, что снимали не те моменты.   
— Самое вкусное они проворонили.  
— Если под вкусным ты подразумеваешь те позорно неудавшиеся розыгрыши...  
— Зато оператор потом две недели с нами вне рабочего времени не разговаривал.  
Оба рассмеялись.   
— Слушай, а что ты так ржал, когда я тебе с экрана привет передавал?  
— Это когда ты мне с экрана что-то передавал?   
— Ты был гостем передачи This is your Life, кажется, а я тогда в Собаке Баскервиллей снимался.  
— Ах, это? Ну, ты сделал так странно пальцами.  
— И что? Это ничего не значило. Решил подразнить зрителей.  
— Я просто представил, как наши фаны ломают голову над этим "тайным знаком".  
Отсмеявшись, актеры замолчали. Коллинзу было легко и спокойно, и он не хотел прекращать разговор. Но деньги... Пока он без работы, надо быть экономнее.  
— Если будешь в Лондоне... — будто прочтя его мысли, стал закругляться Шоу, — Ты знаешь, где я живу.  
— Если будешь в Лос-Анжелесе...  
— Не знаю, где ты живешь, но как-нибудь найду.  
— Тогда до встречи.  
— Давай.  
"Все-таки, кошмары полезная штука", — решил Коллинз, вешая трубку. — "Когда бы еще я поговорил со старым знакомым?" Со снами лучше не шутить.


	4. Опасности на поворотах

На полной скорости Боди встал в коляске, подтянулся, обхватив мотоциклетное кресло Дойла руками сразу за его попой, и перекинул одну ногу на левую сторону. Дойл, не ожидавший маневра, дернул руль. Когда Боди почти всем телом накрыл Дойла, он так и не увидел огромные удивленные глаза напарника. После того, как, чудом избежав аварии, Дойл затормозил у обочины, Боди широко улыбнулся:  
— Вот видишь, солнышко, теперь сцепление держится и на крутых поворотах.  
В ответ ему были крики о том, что Боди напугал его до смерти, не предупредив о своих намерениях, что Дойл чуть не врезался в дерево от неожиданности и что сиденье мотоцикла не лучшее место для флирта.  
— Флирта? — недоуменно повторил Боди.  
— Неужели ты не мог подождать до дома, Боди?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что упираясь своим... своим... ты меня отвлекаешь, вот что! Знаешь, что случилось бы на том повороте, если бы я немного ослабил контроль?!  
— Но, Рэй, это исключительно для поддержания сцепления колёс с асфальтом, — совсем растерялся Боди.  
— Правда? — недоверчиво посмотрел Дойл.  
— Клянусь своим Дукати, — горячо ответил Боди.  
— Мог бы хоть предупредить, — проворчал Дойл, поднимая мотоцикл и вновь на него усаживаясь.  
Боди на этот раз сел не в коляску, а за Дойлом, обхватив его за пояс.  
— Так что ты там говорил о своем контроле? — зашептал он ему на ухо. — Надо бы проверить, что это в тебя упирается, что ты так нервничаешь. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты попал в аварию, правда, солнышко?


	5. Работа, девушки и Рождество

Боди положил трубку и тяжело вздохнул. Еще на первой встрече (ну, хорошо, может, на второй или на третьей) он объяснил Лейле, что часто должен будет срываться на работу в неурочное время. Лейла отнеслась к этому с пониманием и действительно не устраивала сцен, когда Боди оставлял ее в ресторане, кино или постели в выходной или праздничный день. А сейчас она заявляет, что Рождество проведет с тем, кто соизволит явиться хотя бы на праздничный ужин. Боди напомнил про их уговор, но Лейла сказала, что он может засунуть свой уговор в… и бросила трубку. Женщины… Может, послать ей букет роз? 

Боди задумчиво наматывал провод на палец, когда в комнату вошел Дойл, мрачно оглядел почти пустое помещение и направился к напарнику.   
— Бурная ночь? — оторвался от гипнотизирования телефона Боди и перевел остекленевшие от усталости глаза на друга.  
— Если бы, — буркнул Дойл.  
— А Кэрри?  
— Кэрли, с "л". Не пришла, как только узнала, что на Рождество я работаю.  
— Как недальновидно с твоей стороны, — обрадовался Боди. — Девушки не любят, когда их бросают в такой ответственный день.  
— Кажется, я в этом не одинок, — проницательным взглядом проследил за накручиванием провода Дойл.   
Боди помрачнел:  
— Знаешь, дружище, не понимаю я женщин. Вначале она даже жалела меня, считала, что мой начальник бессердечный тиран, раз заставляет работать по праздникам.   
На "бессердечном тиране" Дойл согласно закивал.  
— Потом она стала сомневаться, что такие начальники существуют. Пришлось сводить ее в театр. Театр, представляешь? — горестно вздохнул Боди.  
— Неужели такая жертва не убедила ее в твоих чувствах?  
— Я бываю очень убедительным, — самодовольно улыбнулся Боди. — И все было замечательно до сегодняшнего утра, когда Коу поставил нас на рождественское дежурство.   
— Бессердечный тиран.  
— Он, — кивнул Боди. — Старикан уже который раз не дает нам посидеть под елкой и спокойно разобрать подарки.   
— Чем тебя елка в CI5 не устраивает?   
— Этот облезлый куст?   
— А что тебе мешает посидеть под облезлым кустом?   
— Издеваешься? — поинтересовался Боди.  
Дойл сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Честное слово, дружище, под кустом сидится так же хорошо, как под елкой.  
— Издеваешься, — заключил Боди. — Ну-ну, смейся. А мне хочется провести Рождество с близкими людьми.  
— Это с кем?  
Боди мысленно перебрал знакомых и, в конце концов, вынужден был признать:  
— Ни с кем.  
— Кроме меня.  
— Ну, да.  
— Вот то-то же. И даже не думай ныть, будет у нас нормальное Рождество. Придет Санта и повесит носок на твой стул.  
— Мне и своих хватает, спасибо, — поморщился Боди, представив, как Санта-Клаус будет снимать с себя носок и искать свободное место в его доме, куда его можно будет повесить.  
— Боди, ты вообще в курсе, зачем Санте нужен носок? — покосился на него напарник.  
— Думаю, за тем, зачем и другим людям — одевать на ноги.  
— Разыгрываешь? — Дойл тщетно искал следы усмешки на невозмутимом лице Боди.  
— Сказать по правде, мне все равно, покуда носки чистые, — заключил Боди, оставив в покое провод и закинув ноги на стол.  
— Идиот, — беззлобно сказал Дойл и добавил на всякий случай: — Ты вообще знаешь, куда Санта складывает подарки?  
— Уж точно не в свой носок, на всех ведь носков не напасешься.  
— Слушай и запоминай, мой необразованный друг. Санта прилетает в санях, запряженных оленями, останавливается на крыше и спускается вниз по печной трубе.  
— Нет у нас печной трубы.   
— Не перебивай. Так вот, он вытаскивает из мешка подарки и рассовывает их по носкам.  
— Носкам? — удивился Боди.  
— Носкам, — кивнул Дойл.   
— По чьим носкам?   
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Дойл.  
— А как же подарки под елкой?  
— Не путай меня. Там подарки от друзей.  
— Хм… Тогда почему в прошлое Рождество я обнаружил свой подарок в ящике стола?  
— Не класть же его под общую елку, где каждый может его прикарманить? — резонно заметил Дойл. — А мне ты вообще его лично передал.  
— Не мог же я его спрятать под елкой террориста, в доме которого мы тогда устроили засаду?  
— Принимая во внимание, что елка представляла собой склад боеприпасов на гирляндах, — кивнул Дойл.  
— Мда… Плохо CI5 влияет на рождественское настроение. И девушек нет.  
— Сексуальный маньяк, — прокомментировал Дойл.   
— Спасибо за комплимент, солнышко-ооо-ааа, — Боди широко зевнул и посмотрел на часы. — Всего-то девять часов, а хочется уже… Эй!  
Дойл бесцеремонно сбросил ноги Боди со стола и уселся на освободившееся место. 

Боди, картинно стеная, сполз со стула на самый краешек и вытянул длинные конечности, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Глаза, несмотря на все усилия, слипались. Когда он был один в помещении, ему удавалось сохранять бодрость, но в присутствии Дойла Боди интуитивно расслабился. Во время ночного наблюдения за объектом у них было заведено дежурить по очереди. Они знали, что могут положиться друг на друга и что если один отдыхает, то другой бдит. Эта уверенность распространялась и на краткие периоды отдыха. Когда Дойл был рядом, Боди знал, что он присматривает за ним так же, как и он за Дойлом. И хотя умом Боди понимал, что в штаб-квартире CI5, да еще в канун Рождества, ему ничто не угрожает, тело не желало расслабляться, пока в помещении не появился напарник.   
— Как кобыла в стойле, в самом деле, — прокомментировал Дойл тихо.  
— Как жеребец, — поправил Боди, приоткрыв глаза.  
Дойл скептически приподнял левую бровь, Боди — правую. Хмыкнув, Дойл махнул рукой, будто давая добро на сон Боди, и тот тут же закрыл глаза и сложил на груди руки. 

Убедившись, что напарник заснул, Дойл развел у себя на столе бурную деятельность по вырезанию странных фигур из цветной бумаги и завязыванию крепких узлов. Взглянув на лицо Боди, такое серьезное и даже мрачное во сне, он положил подарок ему на стол и поспешно вышел, чтобы присовокупить еще один необходимый элемент Рождества. Вернувшись, с игривой усмешкой он натянул на коробку огромный зеленый носок. 

Когда Боди проснулся и распаковал подарок (чтобы вытащить коробку из растянутого носка, пришлось потрудиться), он с благодарностью взглянул на Дойла и сказал, что этот коллекционный пистолет еще лучше, чем автомат, подаренный в прошлом году. Затем он поинтересовался, не его ли это, Дойла, носок. Дойл хладнокровно сообщил, что понятия не имеет, откуда Санта-Клаус взял носок, и у него нога на несколько размеров меньше. Боди не стал уточнять, что совсем недавно Дойл намекал, что носки вешают сами хозяева дома, а не Санта-Клаус. Вместо этого он вытащил из ящика стола аккуратно упакованную коробку с лентами кричащих цветов и протянул Дойлу. Увидев, как просветлело лицо напарника при виде содержимого коробки, Боди решил: к черту девушек — такое Рождество ему нравится больше.


	6. Man Without a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит после серии 2.04 - Man Without а Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик заморожен!

Когда Дойла выписали из больницы — гораздо раньше, благодаря его настойчивости, — он с радостью вернулся домой. Хуже больницы была только могила — в этом он был согласен с Боди. Перешагнув порог, он удивленно замер: ожидая ощутить затхлый воздух и обнаружить бардак, он вошел в проветренную квартиру с вещами на своих местах. На столе кухни лежал выдранный из его блокнота клочок бумаги: «Я в пабе за углом». Послание не нуждалось в подписи: Дойл был уверен, что, кроме Боди, никто не мог знать о его раннем возвращении домой. Наверное, долго пытал врача, чтобы тот выдал ему информацию о пациенте. Больница строго придерживалась политики неразглашения персональных данных, даже если речь шла всего лишь о дате выписки. Наверняка, значок CI5 не сыграл ожидаемой роли, и Боди пришлось умаслить какую-нибудь не очень симпатичную медсестру. Мысль о том, что Боди ради него пошел на такие жертвы, приятно грела сердце.

Быстро приняв душ и переодевшись в чистые джинсы и футболку, Дойл запер дверь и установил защитные механизмы. День близился к вечеру, и на улице ощутимо подуло ветерком. Передернув плечами, Дойл поспешно вошел в паб. Боди нашелся тут же: одинокая фигура за барной стойкой, скрючившаяся над стаканом с пивом. По тому, как Боди не реагировал на проходящих мимо девушек, Дойл понял, что его приятель не в настроении. Сев рядом, Дойл произнес высоким игривым голосом:  
— Нужна компания, незнакомец?  
— Привет, Рэй, — не поворачивая головы, ответил Боди.  
— Много выпил? — деловито спросил Дойл.  
— Только начал. Тебя ждал.  
Дойл с сомнением посмотрел на стоящие перед Боди пустые стаканы: слишком мало, чтобы напиться, но гораздо больше, чем «только начал». Дойл сделал знак бармену и заказал себе пинту.  
— Вижу, ты рад видеть партнера, — нарушил молчание Дойл.  
— Как самочувствие? — послушно осведомился Боди.  
— Отлично, если не считать бинтов и головной боли.  
— Бинтов? — встрепенулся Боди. — Тебя же выписали.  
— Но бинтов никто не отменял, — поморщился Дойл, потирая грудь.  
Боди наконец-то оторвал взгляд от столешницы и внимательно взглянул на напарника. Усталое лицо, синяки под глазами, чересчур худой (видимо, из-за стягивающих грудь бинтов), дрожит при каждом сквозняке — в общем, Дойл выглядел так, будто еще парочка дней в больнице ему бы не помешала.  
— Ты почему в одной футболке? — возмущенно ткнул в тонкую ткань Боди. — Хочешь подхватить воспаление легких? Соскучился по извергам в белых халатах?  
— Ну вот, теперь ты похож на человека, — удовлетворенно кивнул Дойл.   
— И что мне с тобой делать? — покачал головой Боди, снимая с себя куртку и накидывая на плечи Дойлу.  
Дойл благодарно кивнул и завернулся в нее, как в кокон. Поправив воротник белой водолазки, Боди одобрительно окинул Дойла взглядом и, убедившись, что тот больше не мерзнет, ухватил его за локоть.  
— Пойдем сядем за столик, — кивнул он в сторону темного угла.  
Дойл подхватил пиво и последовал за Боди. Как только они уселись рядом на диване, Дойл атаковал:  
— Так что с тобой случилось?  
— А почему со мной что-то должно было случиться? — ненатурально удивился Боди.  
— Ах, оставь. Напиваешься в одиночку в середине дня после радостной новости, что твоего напарника выписывают из больницы. Раз после этого ты тут же ломанулся в паб, как лось на водопой, значит, что-то произошло.  
— Ерунда, — заводил стаканом по столу Боди. — Ничего нового.  
— Все новое — хорошо забытое старое, — невпопад заметил Дойл, следя за движениями Боди.  
Не способный больше молчать, Боди сдался:  
— Клэр меня бросила, — мрачно произнес он.  
— Клэр, которая?...  
— Которая чуть не погибла из-за меня при взрыве.  
— Боди, ты прекрасно знаешь, что твоей вины в этом не было. На вашем месте мог оказаться, кто угодно.   
— Она считает по-другому.   
— У нее просто аллергия на цветы, — хмыкнул Дойл.  
— У нее аллергия на общественных служащих, — не поддержал шутки Боди.  
— Ну, и ладно, найдешь себе другую. Могу даже пожертвовать свою медсестру.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Боди. — Она была действительно необыкновенной. У нас могло бы что-то получиться.   
— С нашей-то работой? Не сегодня, так в другой день она бы не выдержала твоих постоянных отлучек и ушла.  
Они дружно отпили из стаканов.  
— Знаешь, что меня больше всего бесит? — продолжил Боди слегка заплетающимся языком. — Все, кто мне по-настоящему, действительно нравится, кого я люблю… они уходят или умирают.  
— Но я-то пока жив, — серьезно сказал Дойл.  
Боди взглянул на него, и впервые за вечер на его лице появилась улыбка:  
— Я знаю, солнышко, знаю.  
Друзья закончили пиво в молчании. Дойл поднялся:  
— Следующая порция за мной.  
Боди тоже встал, схватил его за плечо и наклонился к уху.  
— Понимаешь, — начал он, слегка покачиваясь, — иногда мне кажется, что легче вообще не встречаться с девушками. Можешь увязнуть глубже, чем ожидал. Бац! — и ты уже не можешь представить свою жизнь без нее. Вроде бы такая же, как все, но что-то тебя цепляет — и дороги назад нет. А потом все идет кувырком… Чувствуешь себя человеком без будущего... Наверное, это к лучшему, что она ушла. Если бы умерла, я бы себе не простил.   
Дойл обнял Боди за плечи и повел к выходу.  
— А как же пиво? — заартачился Боди.  
— Нет, дружище, с тебя хватит, — приложил силу Дойл.  
Что-то недовольно бурча, Боди позволил себя увести. 

Оказавшись на улице, он направился было к своей машине, но Дойл его остановил:  
— Куда это ты собрался? Переночуешь у меня.  
— Так рано еще.  
— Тогда сначала посмотришь телек и поешь.  
— Еда, — обрадовался Боди.  
— Еда-еда, — согласился Дойл, пропуская Боди в свою квартиру.  
Пока Боди посещал туалет, зазвонил телефон.  
— Алло, Дойл, Боди у тебя? — раздался голос Мерфи.  
— Да, а что случилось?  
— Ничего, просто его девушка недавно приходила.   
— Клэр?  
— Та, которую ранило при взрыве.  
— И?  
— Я звонил и тебе, и Боди — никто не подходил.  
— Нас не было. Так в чем дело, Мерф?  
— Некрасиво получилось как-то, — помедлив, произнес Мерфи. — Она ведь пришла прямо к нам в отдел. Боди сказал, что скоро освободится и сможет сводить ее в ресторан. «Только заскочу на квартиру друга», — добавил он. Но ее так перекосило на слове «ресторан», что она тут же сообщила, что никуда больше ни в компании Боди, ни другого агента CI5 не пойдет. Мало того, что она чуть не погибла, сказала она, так он ее все это время обманывал, представляясь общественным работником.   
— А что Боди?  
— Что он мог? Попытался объяснить, что инцидент никак не был связан с его работой, но она не слушала. Давно не видел его таким расстроенным из-за девушки. Так, говоришь, он у тебя? С ним все в порядке?  
— Да-да, все нормально. Давай уже.  
— Постой, Дойл. Передай Боди, что она снова приходила. Вот буквально полчаса назад ушла. Извинилась, что дело вовсе не в Боди, он очень милый и все такое, но она просто не может забыть, чем для нее закончилось это знакомство. Сказала, что не сможет с ним больше встречаться из-за плохих воспоминаний. Просила Боди не пытаться с ней связаться, т.к. не хочет причинить еще больше боли.  
— Боже.  
— Точно… Ну ладно, пойду я, пока Коу не дал задание на ночь.  
— Спасибо, что позвонил, Мерф.  
— Никаких проблем.  
Дойл повесил трубку и поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Боди.  
— Кто это был?  
— Мерфи, — и Дойл передал ему извинения Клэр.  
Боди воспринял их без энтузиазма.  
— Так что там в холодильнике? — поменял тему Дойл. — Ты ведь купил продукты?  
— Конечно, купил, — воспрял духом Боди.  
— Вижу, свои любимые рулеты не забыл, — проверил Дойл. — Знал, что я их не ем, и принесу тебе, да?  
Боди довольно кивнул и потер руки. Дойл покачал головой и улыбнулся. Ничто не повышало настроение Боди так быстро, как сладкое.   
— Эй, прекрати есть сухомятку, я приготовлю что-нибудь посущественнее, — крикнул Дойл.  
— Ум… Ммммням… Дойл, выходи за меня замуж.  
— Жалко денег на домработницу?  
Боди обиженно надул губы, но глаза его смеялись.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя обожаю, солнышко? — полушутливо-полусерьезно произнес Боди.  
Дойл кивнул и вернулся к готовке. Боди всегда тяжелее него переносил удары судьбы. Его броню было труднее пробить, зато результат был существеннее. Обычно он не замечал надвигающейся опасности, пока что-то не происходило. Дойл был уверен, что Клэр еще до взрыва стала охладевать к Боди, т.к. любящая женщина не станет порывать отношения из-за несчастного случая или такой ерунды, как маленькая ложь. Это только в фильмах девушка главного героя, чуть что, хлопает дверью перед его носом. В жизни каждая девушка в глубине души хочет женить на себе понравившегося ей мужчину — она не стала бы разбрасываться такими превосходными экземплярами, как Боди. Видимо, ей успело надоесть, что Боди на первое место ставит работу (он ведь не мог объяснить, что от его работы зависят жизни людей), а взрыв переполнил чашу терпения. Но Боди либо не хотел, либо вообще не думал о такой возможности, поэтому винил во всем несчастный случай. Жаль, что он успел так прикипеть к этой Клэр, будет тяжело вытащить его из депрессии.   
Дойл был так занят своими мыслями, что не услышал за спиной шагов. Когда вокруг его талии обвились сильные руки, он мог бы поклясться, что подскочил аж на полметра. В ухо дохнуло теплом:  
— О чем задумался, златовласка?  
— Боди! — воскликнул Дойл, сбрасывая его руки. — Я, между прочим, мог бы опрокинуть на тебя суп!  
— Такой профи, как ты? Не верю, — насмешливо приподнял бровь Боди.  
— Вот только не начинай, — проворчал Дойл. — И так отдел «Б» дразнит элитой и профессионалами.  
— Мы команда «А», мы лучшие, — скромно улыбнулся Боди, вновь обнимая Дойла за талию.  
Дойл вздохнул и вернулся к помешиванию супа.  
— Боди, если тебе нужна на сегодня компания, у меня есть несколько знакомых, которые не прочь провести время с симпатичным парнем.  
— К черту женщин, — ответил Боди, вставая к Дойлу почти вплотную.  
— Боди, — тихо и раздельно произнес Дойл, — ты понимаешь, что делаешь?  
— Мне все равно.  
— Не сомневаюсь. И надеюсь, ты просто забыл надеть трусы, а не пытаешься затрахать меня до потери сознания.  
— Еще не думал об этом, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
— Эй, я пошутил. Не надо тыкать в меня своим достоинством, я и так не сомневаюсь, что тебе есть, чем гордиться, — все еще пытался свести все к шутке Дойл, надеясь, что Боди опомнится.  
Как он и думал, Боди в конце концов осознал, что Дойл не девушка. Выпил бы он больше, мог бы потерять контроль. Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, Боди сказал, что ему надо в душ («Лучше в холодный», — подумал Дойл), и ретировался.   
— Смена белья в нижнем ящике комода в спальне! — крикнул вдогонку Дойл.  
Так у них завелось, что в доме у Дойла хранилась одежда Боди и наоборот — как раз для таких случаев. Нередко напарники ночевали друг у друга после трудного и долгого дня, когда накручивать лишние мили не имело смысла. Боди даже перетащил свою любимую кружку в квартиру Дойла. По его словам, он у себя только ночует, а у Дойла иногда еще и завтракает.   
Сняв суп с плиты, Дойл принялся нарезать салат. Из его спальни донесся шум льющейся воды. От всей души желая ему снять напряжение (скорее всего из-за недавних событий у него уже неделю не было секса, что для Боди было практически концом света), Дойл с неудовольствием заметил, что сам начинает подпадать под влияние атмосферы неудовлетворенности. Кажется, ему тоже скоро понадобится холодный душ.   
Боди ворвался на кухню в одном лишь халате и с горящими от голода глазами. Дойл заподозрил, что активность определенного рода добавила ему аппетит. Боди за пару минут умял салат и накинулся на суп, причмокивая от удовольствия и востороженно закатывая глаза. Последнее явно предназначалось Дойлу, т.к. за уминанием ужина у Боди не было возможности его поблагодарить. Под умоляющим взглядом Боди Дойл пододвинул ему свою тарелку.  
— Я уже наелся, — ответил Дойл на невысказанный вопрос.  
Боди с аппетитом принялся за добавку. Дойл решил не терять времени зря и отправился в ванную комнату. Закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, он принялся за удовлетворение физических потребностей. Почему-то именно мысль о Боди, делающем то же самое буквально 10 минут назад, привела Дойла к столь желаемой разрядке. Обессилено опустившись на дно ванны, Дойл закрыл лицо руками, позволив струе горячей воды беспрепятственно обмывать спину.   
Боди заночевал на диване в гостиной, Дойл, как и положено хозяину — в спальне. Никто ни словом не обмолвился о случившемся на кухне.

Последующие дни Боди был менее весел и более задумчив. Но что действительно волновало Дойла, так это отсутствие интереса к девушкам. Вернее, не отсутствие (все-таки, Боди был Боди), но явное ослабление. Он продолжал с ними флиртовать, но дальше объятий и поцелуев дело не заходило. Дойл узнал это от самих девушек, которые с недоумением его спрашивали, всегда ли Боди так долго ухаживает и нет ли у него проблем интимного характера. На что Дойл туманно отвечал, что у него в настоящий момент тяжелый период в жизни. Девушки сочувственно охали, но в конце концов прекращали так и не начавшиеся отношения с Боди. Боди это, судя по скоро прекратившимся соблазнениям, мало волновало.   
Через две недели Дойл готов был на стенку лезть.   
— Какая муха тебя укусила? — насел он на Боди во время слежки за объектом.  
— Муха? — отсутствующе отреагировал Боди.  
— Послушай, Клэр тебя не любила, перестань уже думать о ней и найди себе другую девушку.  
Боди перевел взгляд на Дойла:  
— Клэр? Какая Клэ?... Ах, Клэр, — равнодушно кивнул он.   
— Так дело не в ней? — недоуменно спросил Дойл. — Тогда в чем твоя проблема, Боди?   
— Все отлично.  
— Ха-ха-ха! Ты в зеркало хоть иногда заглядываешь? У тебя не возникает вопросов, чья это мрачная рожа в отражении?   
— Говорю же, все нормально.  
— Скажи это кому-нибудь другому. Я же твой напарник, помнишь? Знаю тебя, как облупленного.  
Боди недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — уточнил Дойл. — Серьезно, Боди, ты же знаешь, что можешь на меня положиться, да? Если у тебя проблемы с… ну, ты знаешь… У меня есть знакомый врач, как раз специалист в этой области.  
— Психиатр, что ли? — криво улыбнулся Боди.  
— Гинеколог, — с сомнением ответил Дойл, плохо разбирающийся в терминологии данной сферы медицины.  
— Дойл, я же сказал…  
— Что все нормально. Помню, — отмахнулся Дойл. — А я тебе повторяю, что не верю не единому слову.  
— Рэй, — раздельно произнес Боди. — У меня нет никаких проблем в сексуальной сфере. У меня нет проблем с головой. И у меня нет проблем с девушками.  
— Нет девушек — нет проблем, — съехидничал Дойл.  
Судя по многозначительному молчанию, Боди на полном серьезе был с этим согласен.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — ошеломленно замотал головой Дойл, — только ничего не говори. Я не вынесу, если ты вдруг превратился в гея.  
Боди продолжал молчать, и Дойл искренне понадеялся, что дело в его нежелании продолжать разговор.


End file.
